The invention relates to prosthetic devices and, in particular, to a lock valve for a prosthetic leg assembly.
The lock mechanisms that are the subject of the invention are commonly used to connect a residual limb socket to a prosthetic limb, such as knee joint, as an example. Such a prosthetic limb is conventionally secured to an amputee's residual limb stump by securing the prosthetic limb to a rigid socket. This may commonly be done through the use of a locking pin. In this technique, the amputee first dons a sock-like liner formed of an elastomer and optionally including a fabric cover. The lower or distal end of the liner is formed of a rigid material, such as urethane, and the locking pin extends from this rigid bottom. These liners are well known in the art. The pin is extended through the wall of the socket and a distal adapter mounted within or outside of the socket, and can be locked onto the lock mechanism mounted to the prosthetic limb to secure the prosthesis. Typically, the lock pin can be released only by moving a pinion gear in a direction parallel to its rotational axis until it disengages from the lock pin, e.g., via a manual release button.